


A Wonderful, Awful Idea

by givebacknlivehappy



Category: The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I wrote one smut fic and now I'm hooked, Look I'm desperate for Grinch smut okay, Porn With Plot, Smut, They'll probably fuck in another chapter if I feel like writing another one, this is absolute filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebacknlivehappy/pseuds/givebacknlivehappy
Summary: Basically, the Grinch is frustrated and upset, you're craving some time with the fuzzy green grump, and it turns out the one Christmas song he hates most of all is actually a complete turn on for you.
Relationships: The Grinch/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“Yes, and if you go right in there… Come on, you little… Oh, where did I put that screwdriver?”

You could hear his mutterings all throughout the cave. No matter how big or insignificant a project or invention was, the Grinch was always saying his thoughts out loud. This, of course, reverberated off the walls of his workroom and echoed straight into the bedroom you now sat in. 

It wasn’t that his mutterings were annoying… well, they could be at two in the morning; but you found it adorable and incredibly attractive that he got so invested in his work that he couldn’t stop until something was done. It’s what drew you to him on one Christmas evening when he finally broke out of his shell. 

With that being said, he didn’t like distractions when he was working. But you didn’t care about that today. You wanted to bug him. You wanted to have all his attention. You _wanted_ him. 

You closed the book you were reading and set it on top of the dresser beside the bed. Grabbing your phone, you made sure it was paired with the speakers around the cave. 

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” You grinned and headed down to his workroom. 

*

After taking his red and plushy armchair down, you saw the Grinch leaning over a large wooden table covered in his inventions. Still muttering, he walked back and forth from it to a swivel chair, eventually sitting on it with an exasperated huff. His green fingers rubbed circles on both of his temples while one fuzzy knee bounced as he collected his thoughts. He then noticed you walking over to him.

“And what’re you doing down here, (Y/N)? I thought you were reading upstairs?” He grinned a little at you and adjusted in his seat so that you could join him.

“Oh, I was…” You kicked off your shoes and left them and your socks beside the table. “But I heard you getting a little frustrated and thought I could help.”

His grin grew wider. “Is that right?” You nodded as you sat on his lap. “Well unfortunately, there’s nothing that you can help with unless you can think of a way to get those bastards at W-WHO to stop playing that wretched song about me.” 

“Oh, so that’s what this is all about? I thought that you were coming up with something for Max to play with when you couldn’t give him any attention.” He chuckled a little and rested his hands on your thighs, rubbing little circles on top of each one with his thumbs. 

“As fun as that sounds, I’m just irritated that this one isn’t working the way I’d like it to.” He gestured to a small rectangular device with two antennae poking out from the top of it. You got up from his lap and picked it up from the table, inspecting its buttons and exposed wires. 

“What exactly are you trying to do with it?” 

“My intention,” He pushed off from where the chair stood to swivel over to your right side. “Was to use the same kind of radio waves the station uses to essentially skip over the song whenever it plays. Unfortunately, it only does so when I’m right next to a speaker playing it. So I can’t control if the song plays if I’m not right there.” 

“Gotcha…” You placed the device back on the table and shift you weight so that you could look over at him. His head rested on his fist as he glared at the table and its contents. He let out a frustrated groan and pushed his feet against it, swiveling back to another side of the workroom. 

“I just want that song to go away. Who in the world wants to listen to it around Christmas?” He groaned again, resting his elbows on the cluttered desk in front of him. 

Your heart moans a little at that. It must hurt to have a whole song talk about how disgusting and foul you are for three minutes. At the same time, however, your brain lights up with an idea. An awful idea. A wonderful, awful idea. 

Taking your phone out of your back pocket, you slowly sauntered over to the Grinch’s chair. You unlocked your phone and opened up the WhoTube app, quickly finding exactly what you needed. 

“Well, I do know of at least someone who enjoys the song around Christmastime…” You began dragging your fingers over his furry shoulders and back, working the knots that had formed there after years of slouching. He tried to turn his head in an act of unbelief, but the massage you were giving him was worth more than his stubbornness. 

“What do you-uuuu-uuuuUUUU… Ahhh-A little to the left… Mmmmmm…”

You giggled in his ear and left a quick, but lingering, kiss on his cheek. Oh, yes… a wonderful idea indeed.

“What do I mean?” He nodded and leaned into your hands, now moving a bit lower. “What I mean, Mr. Grinch, is that the one person who enjoys the song you hate so much is none other than the very person giving you a fantastic back rub.” 

His eyes flew open, both at the sudden revelation and the hands now reaching around his back to rub down his body. Blood was already rushing towards that area and, now, it was only a matter of time before he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“For one thing,” you began. “Who else can say that their boyfriend has had a song written about them? That’s some major bragging points if I do say so myself.” 

The Grinch snickered a little bit behind his hand, already holding back moans as you carefully unsheathed his cock from his pants. 

“But, more importantly, Mr. Grinch…” You quickly spun him around so that his face was right in front of yours. “I love that song because of how turned on it makes me.” 

Before he could say anything, you were on top of him. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you straddled him and covered his mouth with yours. He grasped your hips tightly and you felt his erection against your rear. Both of you moaned and hissed at each other’s touches, names said only in a whisper. 

There was no business starting slow - you wanted him right now and as rough as possible. No time for slow and sweet kisses, there was only time for the hot and lingering ones that left you begging for more. You immediately opened your mouth wider to invite his tongue in - an invitation he gladly accepted. One lick from him had you moaning in his mouth again and grabbing him tighter. Your tongues moved against each other, desperate for another taste before you had to breathe again.

When you did part, the two of you were panting heavily with hooded lids barely shielding your lust-filled eyes. You grabbed your phone from your pocket again and pressed play on the video you searched for earlier. After setting the phone aside, you slid off his lap and sat on your knees in front of him. Grasping his leaking cock, you whispered seductively as the first notes of the song were heard. 

“Get ready, Mr. Grinch. I’ve wanted to do this all goddamn day.”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the Grinch realized what song you turned on, he felt his whole body shiver as you slowly dragged your tongue up his shaft. 

_You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch…_  
_You really are a heel._

“H-HAAaaaa…” He let out a moan as you hummed along with the lyrics. You kept your eyes locked onto his as you licked up and down the sides of his dark green dick. Your hand, still lightly holding the base, began to squeeze and pump along with the movements of your mouth, earning a whimper from the Who attached to it. 

“HMMMMmmmmm…” You could feel him grow harder with each movement from your hand. Wanting to tease him a little, you moved your mouth away, but continued to pump at a slower pace. 

“Tell me, Mr. Grinch…” You sat back on your knees, widening your legs so that he could see your excitement. “Do you want more?”

“Y-Yessss pleasssseeeee…” He whined and nodded. You flashed that seductive smile at him again and started to move your hand faster. Precum oozed from the head of his cock, adding extra lubricant as your movements grew stronger. 

“H-HMMmmmmMM… (Y/N)… Pleaseeeee…” He leaned back in the swivel chair and whimpered again. God, he loved you. You knew exactly what to do to make him melt, no matter the weather outside. You filled his thoughts with nothing but love and adoration, making him completely forget about the irritation he felt earlier. He lifted his green hand to brush his fingers against your cheek. You leaned into his hand, kissing the palm before you moved away. 

_You’re a foul one, Mr. Grinch…_

You sang along with the lyrics, continuing the licks up and down his cock. You dragged your tongue against the underside of the head, amused by the Grinch and how his hips bucked upwards when you did so. You swirled your tongue around the spot and laid your hand against his right hip to still it. Unable to control his jerks, you left a long lick along the underside of his erection and kissed the tip of it before pulling away. 

Grinning, you assumed the role of the song’s narrator and recited the next words perfectly in time with the music, all while still locking your eyes onto his. Oh, he’ll love this…

“The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote…” You gave a quick and hard lick with each word, causing the green grump to moan louder with each one.

_Stink!_

“Haaa…”

_Stank!_

“H-HaaaAAA…”

_Stunk!_

“HAAAAaaaaaaa…”

His hips bucked up again with each lick and he hissed behind clenched teeth. Not letting him come down from the pleasure, you immediately took him into your mouth. Although the girth and length stretched you a little, you quickly began moving forward and back as you were used to the size and feel of him. Your hand moved in time with your mouth and pumped his cock at the same pace to bring him even more pleasure. 

The song had long since been drowned out by his moans and your lewd sucking noises. Despite this, you continued to hum the melody knowing the vibrations from your throat would drive him crazy. It absolutely did. 

“HAAaaa… If you keep doing thAAAaattttt… I’m gonna come, (Y/N)…” You pulled off and started pumping your hand harder.

“That’s the idea, Grinchy.”

He moaned again as you went back to his erection. Your swollen lips were covered in your own saliva and his precum. He bit back another moan as the growing tension in his loins increased tremendously from your ministrations. Fuck, you felt so good. He felt you hum another verse against his cock, the vibrations dragging him closer and closer up the hill. The peak was just in sight and he was so close to getting to it. 

“HAaaaaahhh… Yessssss…Fuck, right there…” 

The two of you met eyes again before you took as much of him as possible and sucked hard. Hard enough that he felt his soul leave his body. That was all it took to bring him over the edge. 

“(Y/N)!” 

He almost screamed your name as he came. His cock shot out strands of cum in your mouth as you held on, milking his orgasm out of him. He pulsated in your hand as you kept pumping his erection. His limbs shook from the intensity and overstimulation until you finally removed you mouth and hand from his sex. 

You swallowed before wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. You exhaled loudly and looked back up at him. Expecting to see a very tired looking Grinch, instead you found a very smug one acting as if he didn't just have a mind-blowing orgasm 30 seconds ago. He quickly leaned forward and passionately kissed you, tasting himself on your tongue. His hands caressed the sides of your face as you moaned into his mouth again. He smiled into the kisses and helped you off the floor, resting his hands on your waist once you got to your feet. You broke away and wrapped you arms around his neck. 

“Sooooo…”

“So?” The Grinch leaned into your neck, starting to kiss and suck on it. You bit back a sigh.

“D-Do you still hate the song?” He pulled back from you neck and locked eyes with you.

“(Y/N), I am far more interested in making you come right now than I am in admitting I now have a fondness for the song… Can it wait for later?”

You laughed and kissed his nose. 

“Of course, Grinchy. Where do you want me?” He barely looked around his workroom before pointing at the wooden table covered in his inventions. 

“Right there, right now.” 

He then grabbed your hips and lifted you up, pulling your bodies flush before carrying you over to the table and slamming you down. Swiping the devices off the table aggressively, he hovered over you. 

“Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yeah sooooooo  
> I may add another chapter in which they actually get to the fucking...  
> Just let me know in the comments if you'd like another!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry :D


End file.
